Field
Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to a methods and apparatus for three-dimensional printing.
Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) printing, also known as additive manufacturing, is any of various processes used to synthesize a three-dimensional object. In 3D printing, successive layers of material are laid down under computer control. These objects can be of almost any shape or geometry, and are produced from a 3D model or other electronic data source. One example of 3D printing is selective laser sintering. In selective laser sintering, a laser is directed towards a base material, and upon absorption of the laser energy by the base material, the base material is melted. The base material is allowed to resolidify, thus forming a desired shape or configuration. The ability of the material to melt is strongly dependent on the power and intensity of the laser. To facilitate manufacturing of detailed objects, the laser energy must be confined to a small area. Moreover, the relationship between the spot size of the laser at the material interface, and the dwell time of the laser, is non-linear, further affecting the precision of manufacturing.
Conventional approaches attempt to overcome the above issues by fixing the laser in one location, and moving a stage having the base material thereon relative to the laser. While such an approach obviates some of the issues with respect to precision of manufacturing noted above, the fixed laser results in several drawbacks. Notably, because the stage must move back and forth relative to the laser, the size of a workpiece which can be manufactured is limited by the size of the stage and the area available for the stage to move within. Moreover, the speed of manufacturing is limited by the rate at which the stage can be moved during the 3D printing operation.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for 3D printing.